The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles are machines that transport people or cargo to a destination while travelling on roads or railways. A vehicle may travel to various locations using at least one wheel mounted on a body of the vehicle. Examples of the vehicle may include three-wheeled or four-wheeled automobiles, two-wheelers such as motorcycles, construction machines, bicycles, and trains running on railways.
In general, vehicles are provided with a circuit used to lock or unlock doors by operating actuators in accordance with a mechanical control of a key by a driver via a key hole. Recently, a remote keyless entry (RKE) system has been provided to automatically open the doors when the driver is located within a predetermined distance from the vehicle without separate manipulation of the key.
Also, a junction box has been widely used in the vehicle to provide battery power to various electrical devices consuming electricity and installed in the vehicle such as lamps, body electrical parts, multimedia devices, and motor driving devices. A plurality of fuses used to inhibit or prevent application of overcurrent and overload to an external circuit or relays to supply or cut off power. Since various electrical devices using the battery power are connected to the junction box, a technique to cut off dark current consumed by these electrical devices has been applied thereto.
Dark current cutoff apparatuses (power connectors), which inhibit or prevent battery discharge caused by dark current by using a mode switch and a switching device, have been applied to recently developed smart junction boxes (SJB).